the white knight of schnee
by isolono
Summary: what if weiss has a long lost older brother who through his run-away has became stronger to the point that he will not be ignore by the darkness that rules over the grimm watch as he push through the limits as he arrive at beacon
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : hello readers this is my first story so expect some errors either in grammar or missing words also put reviews on stuff i might need improvement on to make the story more enjoyable to read and without further ado here's the first chapter

 **chapter 1: the return to the the kingdom**

At the day of beacons initiation there is a armored person walking through the the outer parts emerald forest letting out cold air with hints of ice slowly dropping off the body fogging up the cameras in the area, the knight stopped in his tracks noticing the camera as he finally made it back to civilisation turning towards the direction of beacon, as the knight was heading to his set designation he thought of things about his life so far and how he is leaving it for the return to civilisation.

My name is glace a run-away kid who hated his heritage leading it me to to not say the the family name for as long as i can remember, but running away has made me stronger than the once powerless child from the pass, during the night where i ran at first i wanted to change my mind and go back but with willpower i pushed on and continued running away into the darkness of the forest little did i know that it was filled with grimm.

I was unlucky as i heard a growl behind me it didn't take long for me to realise that was a grim that was of the common kind the beowolf as i remembered reading about them and without thinking i ran not turning back, i could have turn back before it was too late by circling around them but but an accident occurred made me unable to go back as i fell off a small cliff i started regretting my very decision to run away as a i landed in a river below, as i crawled my way out of the river i now know that going back is impossible unless i fight my way back resolving myself i pick up things that will help me survive through the guidance of a A.I model that i swiped and transferred to my scroll to which i name as Deltron.

"Glace i recommend paying attention to where you are going you nearly bumped into a tree" said Deltron through a cracked scroll snapping me out of thought

"Ok Deltron it's not not like i don't know we are in a forest so don't mind it" glace said responding to the recommendation

"...understood i will ignore the recent mistake you done as it was not as bad as when we were in the dark zone" Deltron said taking back the warning "but be sure to not be lax there are still grimm out there"

The knight halted drawing his weapon that is a claymore that gave off silvery glints with a carved snow dust crystal embedded in the guard

"I know you don't have to remind me of when it comes to enemies" glace said as his usual carefree attitude was a lie as beowolfs appear from the shadows of the trees numbering 7

The beowolfs growled as they slowly approach ready to charge at any moment with red eyes filled with blind rage

But even when faced with foes like those the knight did not finch as he ready himself with one hand clawing the ground and the other holding a claymore that is resting on his back.

The the knight and grimm faced each other the knight charge without waiting for the grimm to react cutting off the legs of a few beowolfs causing them to fall to the ground finishing the closest one by jumping from his low posture and stabbing it down the masked head of the beowolf, as glace gets up from the body that is disintegrating he ran dragging along his claymore as he slashed a beowolf coming towards him and pommel striking the second one that came after it.

Stepping back as a claw is swung at him he countered by swinging at the arm cutting it causing the beowolf to howl in pain as it quickly glared at the knight that going into a stance not waiting to know what will happen the grimm rushed at Glace who then swing his blade releasing a cold aura blade that sliced and froze the approaching grimm along the others that were unfortunate to be sitting up as the freezing upper halves flies in the air before shattering as they hit the ground from being fully frozen, as glace watch the corpse disintegrate and voice brock the the air.

"Another excellent display Glace" Deltron said not concerned about the grimm

"Just doing what i do everyday" said glace as he sheathed the claymore glacial fang as he resumed walking in the emerald forest towards beacon not realising the fates that will be changed with his very existence.

 **Omake**

 **Security officer- so**

 **Camera manager- cm**

Cm: hey something is wrong with the cameras

So: say what!?

Cm: the images seem to be grayed out

So: is that so must be very foggy there

Cm: yeah i don't think this will affect the initiation let's not report this to beacon

So: yep not like they can stop it themselves hey let's go out and get something to eat

Cm: you just know how to decide things do you


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** here's the second chapter with POV of other characters and deltron

 **Chapter 2: the encounter**

"Hey Glace this situation is quite amusing" Dealtron said as glace watches a group of eight battle it out against two big grimm one being the deathstalker and one a giant nevermore "not like bad luck has anything to do with it".

"Yeah this situation is quite something just when i arrived" Glace said as the first people he met is fighting the grimm the moment he sees them "but they're working together really well even following plans without question".

"I recommend not waiting and go meet them so we know where yo go from here" Deltron replied with a recommendation without commenting on the knights impression "we'll need information".

"Alright you don't have to tell me what i already know all the time" Glace said obviously annoyed but got quickly regained his calm "but i can't believe we have found people just by following that deathstalker".

Sheathing his claymore as he walk to to the group of eight as parts of grim littered the ground as if they've been sliced into pieces, Glace looks back as he remembers the time he was surprised by the two sword and shield wielders that is part of the group currently at the ruin when they have not gathered together yet.

* * *

 **An hour before**

"Say Deltron do you think i'll be able to talk to people like this?" said Glace as he trend through the emerald forest pushing any branches out of the way.

"My set way of speaking is set so that i talk like what a person should improving social skill along with confidence" Deltron responded "if you not convinced it is recommended you converse with people".

"Okay thanks for the info it is reassuring to know!" Glace said as he raises his fist in excitement which broke off a tree branch that then fell on his head "oof!" .

"I do have to remind you to mind your surroundings" warned Deltron.

Just as Glace was about to reply they heard a loud girlish scream in a distant causing glace to quickly draw his weapon as he look around in vigilance then turn to the direction of the scream and dash towards it.

"Someone is in trouble" Glace said as he rushes to the direction of the scream while cutting the everything in the way along with a unfortunate grimm unlucky enough to be in the way.

"This forest is filled with grimm whoever screamed is an idiot in my archives" Deltron said.

"We don't have time to condemn them we have to help them!" Glace retorted but as he was dashing he stops and sees something that he never expected.

"Hey is that a flying person?" Glace said as he is pointing at a screaming boy that is flying through the air.

"Looks like we've found our screamer" Deltron said trying to be funny but fails miserably.

Again just when Glace was about to rebuke Deltron they heard trees being smashed up and crushed, turning to see what it was they saw a red headed girl running away while a giant scorpion grimm called the deathstalker chased after her using it's pincers to smash the trees it continue to furiously give chase as the bits of wood got crushed beneath its legs.

"..." Glace doesn't know what to say about what exactly happened seemingly giving up on say anything anymore as he stood near the trail of pulverised wood

"Judging by what they are wearing they seem to have protective gear and equipment" Deltron stated as he analyse the equipment of the two that passed by "we should go follow the trail the deathstalker left to see whether they need help or not based on the number of times something is lured into traps".

"..alright let's go" Glace said holding the forehead part of his helm clearly having a headache as he complied with Deltron's request and followed the trail of wooden debris.

My name is Jaune arc, if you want to know what my situation is?, i am currently flying through the air how you ask?, by getting flung away by a giant scorpion that just happens to trick me to thinking it's glowing stinger was the relic but i think the situation i'm in now is my fault and i'm seriously regretting thinking a relic would be in a cave with obvious tribal painting on the the walls!.

Now that i think about it i think i saw a figure armoured in white armour looking at me while pointing, i remember that Ms. Goodwitch said there will not be instructors to help us students but now i'm doubting it when i saw the person i passed by.

Also i realised that i now have a force field thanks to Pyrrha who also tells me what a aura is, but it is stupid to think that i forgot when the huge scorpion got me on its stinger i'm not the only one who got in this situation, right?.

Jaune thought that as he continues slowly dropping in height from being fling by the deathstalker while the deathstalker itself chases Pyrrha through the forest.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Upon Glace's arrival the two sword and shield users have joined up with a bigger group now making the adding it up to eight in total that are currently holding position but with the deathstalker which is now in the open and there is also a giant nevermore circling around the air with its sight on the group of eight makes the situation just as bad for them as a mouse to a cat.

But Glace is confused about why the deathstalker's stinger is stuck in a wall of ice but quickly thinks it is dust as he saw ice dust cartridges in the revolver like chamber of a rapier belonging to a white haired girl in the group as they seem to be discussing about what to do, making up their minds they grabbed what seem to be chess pieces and ran towards the direction opposite to the deathstalker that finally broke its stinger out of the icy wall before turning to give chase to the group of eight with obvious anger leading it towards a ruin.

Glace who is watching them under Deltron's suggestion continued his observation as he followed them through the forest to not alert them of his presence as the group ran from the deathstalker but was stopped by the giant nevermore that ram itself through the middle of the bridge separating the group as they started fighting back.

Thinking he will not be seen Glace came out to the open to watch the fight from a better angle just as he was watching the group fight it out with two big grimm, beowolfs emerges from the forest facing Glace as they think that he is just prey not realising they are messing with a force that should not be disturb.

* * *

 **the present**

After reaching the ruin Glace approached the closest group who had defeated the deathstalker to which the blond boy noticed him and gave out an surprised face as he tapped his partner on her shoulder to alert her, as the rest of his group noticed the knight, Jaune thought that the instructor was supposed to be undercover to watch them is now standing in front of him.

'Woah didn't see him there before but looking at his armour he might be someone that will save whoever got themselves in trouble during the initiation' Jaune thought as the knight stopped in front of him causing him slight nervousness 'hope this instructor will tell us that we passed' but his expectation were destroyed when the knight put up his hand and said something unexpected.

"Hello fellow fighters my name is Glace and i am lost" Glace announced waving his hand casually making Deltron sigh in silent mode to how Glace easily said he is lost.

this causes the group of four great confusion but calmed down when Lie ren talked in their place "hello..?, you don't seem to be an instructor but if you're looking for directions i can point you to it if you want?".

"Splendid so can you point me to a nearby city" replied Glace who is holding in his inner excitement.

Just as Ren was about tell Glace the direction of Vale, Jaune with his ideas of playing safe asked "hey i think it is faster if you came with us back to beacon".

Deltron who is listening gave his approval by vibrating the scroll twice on Jaune's suggestion seeing how it could lead to trouble if it was Glace was alone and could also be taken in for question when they have weapons but no affiliation to any faction.

"Is that so? very well when it's time to move lead the way i'll follow" Glace agreed to the newbie knight as it was acknowledged by Deltron.

"Great can i ask you something?" Jaune ask.

"Yeah what what is your question?" Glace let's Jaune tell him the question.

"Are you a huntsman?".

"No i'm not" shocking the four but continued listening "though i dreamed to be one i never attended a academy" Glace answered without hesitation "but if there is an academy i would like to attend and become one".

The answer was unexpected for the group of four but they don't mind as Jaune introduce them

"My name is Jaune and this is my partner Pyrrha".

When Jaune introduced her she put up her hand and said "hello".

"The other two are Ren and Nora"

When the introduction was finished they were about to head to the cliffs but heard something at the broken bridge.

"Hey guys i think that scorpion is not dead" Jaune nervously said

When they heard what Jaune said they turn to look at the broken bridge and at the exact same time the wounded deathstalker with a stinger stuck in it shot up as in climbed back up staring at the four in front of it with hatred that keepings growing as it advances forward to rip the four to shreds,as they ready themselves to fight they heard a shout belonging to Glace say to "get down!".

When everyone got down the heard the big grimm crashed into something hard as the look to see what it was they saw a ice wall that was smaller than the one created by a certain white haired heiress, as shards fly over them from the force of the charge that the deathstalker built up from it's huge body but due to crashing into the hard ice the mask on its head was cracked and is falling apart, seeing another weak spot open up to him Glace lifted the hand that created the ice wall and face it towards the enraged grimm as a glyph appeared in front of his hands.

"Die" with that word said in a cold tone, ice shards shot out at a rate that is the same as rain at the deathstalker embedding them to it's exposed flesh as the ice shards continued coming the shell that was able to shake off a blow from a scythe wielding girl gave out as the ice shards ripping the claws and shells apart, by the time Glace finished firing the body no longer seem to be recognizable as the grimm already die just from the first volley but due to the continued fire the body was minced with pieces of ice that was smashed from another ice shard smashing into each other, due to grotesque state of the grimm Jaune threw up among the four due to the state of the grimm but they are now amazed of the white knight that was able to easily break through the tough bony armour of the grimm with ease, when Glace approached they they snapped out of it, thinking about it Glace understands that what he did is abnormal due to records that shows what the average hunter can do from Deltron stating that it was absolutely not normal to wipe out grimm armour and all in one move.

Resolving himself to be ready to go by himself when the four refuses he says "my reliance on power seem to be too much for it but if you don-"

"""We'll take you!""" the four shouted interrupting Glace as they think that he would be be someone they can get along with at beacon, but with someone with power like that going around unchecked it could lead to problem so they need the headmaster for this problem.

Not giving Glace a chance to speak they dragged him by the collar, although Glace doesn't seem to understand why they are doing this but let's them do the leading as they take him to the cliff where Ruby's group had already headed and also the goal to finish the initiation.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the cliff**

The headmaster along with his assistant waits at the cliff for the initiates to return with the relics on hand along with observing their actions with their scrolls through the many cameras set up throughout the forest hidden from anyone that didn't take a look closely for it.

Those two being Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch was looking at their initiates progress on their scrolls was greeted by four of the students arriving at the cliff namely Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, they straighten themselves up when Ozpin went up to congratulate them.

"Congratulation you four you have completed your initiation and since you are the first to arrive you deserve some rest while the other participants arrive" with that said the four gone to the shade of the trees and sat on the ground making themselves comfortable.

Ozpin heading back to Glynda noticed a change to her expression as she is frowning stating she has found something troubling on camera to which Ozpin asked Glynda what's wrong.

"We have a problem among one of the groups" as Glynda hands the scroll to Ozpin for him to see what it was but sees a person in white armour dragged by the other four heading to the cliffs.

"Glynda i don't see any problem beside the person being dragged by them" Ozpin replied calmly as if this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"That unknown person is the problem!" Glynda continued with concern on her face "our students just dragged along someone that happen to emerge from the deep regions of the forest"

"I know you care about the student's well being but we cannot move from here" Ozpin said as he calms Glynda down before looking at the scroll "also we are fortunate that there is no need to move from our current position as it seems they are coming this way" to which Ozpin sips the coffee in his mug, waiting to meet this mysterious knight in white armour as he approaches.

 **AN:** hey guys so how was this encounter does it seem a bit idiotic or plain in your opinion?.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this story is back from the dead but still includes bad writing i'm sorry**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: the reintegration**

Ozpin was right when he mentioned not moving when the subject of the problem is heading to them with no aggressive action being made in response to being dragged around not like Glace actually thought of it as he now thinks about a replacement scroll for Deltron to inhabit once he arrives at a city as his current one is cracked and the storage that have deteriorated but has been kept at bay by glace's crude methods of adding more data space but as a result the scroll became bulky causing problems with movement.

'Now i wonder if the scrolls have became better than what i have right now because deltron is complaining about the the space being too small' Glace thought as he was being dragged along by Nora and Ren.

The bulky scroll didn't go unnoticed as Jaune saw it at Glace's side as he asked "ehhh hey what's with your scroll it is big by that i mean the get in the way big".

"You know that i take that as a insult" Deltron replied in a joking manner due to the question being about the scroll than himself causing everyone to be surprised about the A.I.

"Oh my gosh it can talk!" all the four hunters in training exclaimed with Nora snapping out of it first as she turned to Ren "Ren Ren it's a talking scroll how cool is that".

"Not now Nora" Ren rebukes Nora but he is interested in the artificial intelligence in Glace's scroll thinking asking Glace later about it when they finish their initiation.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

The team finally made to the cliffs they are met with Ozpin along with a glaring Glynda, wondering what it was about Ozpin went up to them to congratulate them.

"Congratulation students you pass the initiation with the relics in hand now if you would release our guest and wait with the other teams to finish before we head back to beacon academy" Ozpin said to which the group released Glace who is now able to stand properly now that he was no longer being dragged by people whose height is shorter than him as he turn to Ozpin.

"You must by the headmaster Ozpin" Glace said as he walk up to Ozpin.

"Yes i am the headmaster of Beacon academy how do i owe the pleasure" Ozpin answered Glace as he asked what he wants.

Glace who is being question answered "I want to be a hunter and work for Beacon also i want a high end scroll with lots of storage"

Everyone present was dumbstruck by Glace's request but Ozpin remains unfazed by this as he decided "very well but you must prove to me that you have what it takes to be a hunter and for the employment i'll give my approval if you pass my test and also do something about your scroll seeing how big yours is".

Glynda hearing what Ozpin said gave out her complaint"Ozpin you can't just accept someone who we don't know ab-".

"I know you think i'm dangerous but i'm talking to Ozpin" Glace cuts off Glynda causing her to clench her teeth in frustration as someone just cut her off.

"Ok i'll take your test" Glace accepted Ozpin's test putting a smile on Ozpin's face as he sip his coffee.

"Alright as much as i like to keep talking we really need to evaluate the students on their initiation" Ozpin thinking about the waiting students choose to end the conversation for their sake.

"Well it's not like i want to disrupt their session so i agree" Glace also thought that as he thinks some of them have really low patience looking at the team of delinquents that were waiting.

"Well now that we got the time how about you hand me your scroll for data transfer" Ozpin said as he stretch out his hand.

"Glace hand me over the storage is at its limit" Deltron stated giving Glace permission to give him to Ozpin.

"If you're worried about the lost of data don't worry about it, i'll see to it that it is kept at good hands" Ozpin who held onto Glace's scroll reassure him that they will treat the scroll with care.

"I hope so because there is lots of important things in it" Glace replied as heard Ozpin "ok let's head to your academy".

Seeing Glace is ready to go Ozpin calls everyone to follow him"Very well then everyone let's head back to Beacon to finish your initiation"

* * *

 **Beacon**

Ozpin lead the students back to there academy to congratulate them officially as they make their way there Glace was wondering what the test will put him against, thinking that it will be better to not think about it he turns his attention to the teams.

"Russel Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester" after that announcement a round of applause sounded out towards the newly formed team CRDL before dying down when another four students walk up to Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR" with that said Nora went and hug Ren from being unable to contain her excitement and Pyrrha smiling at their direction " lead by Jaune Arc" Jaune who is made a leader was surprised with Pyrrha turning to him with the same smile as another round of applause sounded out for the four while Glace back about their teamwork.

'You got good eyes for promising leaders' Glace thought as he quickly turn his attention back to them.

"L-lead by" Jaune who couldn't believe it was unable to process this information in his head.

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin said as he watch Pyrrha who was next to Jaune punch jaune at the shoulder causing him to fall down giving the audience a few laughs as the last four came up.

"And finally Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose" applause sounds out once again.

"I'm so proud of you" Yang said as she hug her sister.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an … interesting year"

Glace who was listening is shocked to hear that there is a Schee here in Beacon but kept himself calm as Deltron told him many times.

'Well even so she can watch as i use my power in ways she will never believe' Glace thought as he clench his fist before noticing that Ozpin was not finished.

"Settle down now students as you have heard there will be a special guest who will also take his initiation which has been set at a more dangerous place which a normal huntsman can do but we will be able to see what he does through your scrolls" Ozpin announced gaining the attention of everyone especially team JNPR who knows who Ozpin is talking about.

"Now that we have that out of the way Glace will you come up for us" Ozpin signaled Glace to show himself.

Glace complied with Ozpin as he got up on stage thinking if Deltron was here he would have complained about the increased attention not that he will be able to anyway.

"Glace you will be launched just like the students with a landing strategy but the item of retrieval will be at what i mentioned before, do you have any question" Ozpin told Glace what he needs to know but the info was vague about the place he will be sent to as he asked about something else.

"Will the number of slain grimm add to my performance" Glace asked getting some confused stares of some students.

"No but if you want to kill them go ahead and kill as many as you like" Ozpin replied casually

"Ok so i don't need to fight them but i'll use them for my demonstration" Glace said also thinking about it as his usual routine but he needs to fetch something.

"If that's all you want to know should we get started or would you like to wait till tomorrow" Ozpin asked for when Glace would begin his test.

"I'm ready to go whenever i want" Glace chose to start the test now thinking that he will have nothing to do if he don't.

This has caused every student to talk to each other about how this will turn out, some thinks he will fail miserably, some thinks that nothing special will happen and finally the rest thinks something awesome will definitely happen among them being Nora, but they stop their discussion when Glynda told everyone to quiet down.

"Splendid if you would follow me to the other cliffs we will start right away but now then students you are dismissed until you have been notified of when we start broadcasting" Ozpin lead Glace as the students watch them some already heading to their rooms.

As the rest of the student stood up to head to their room team RWBY was discussing about the knight in white.

"Ok team what do you think of that knight Ozpin brought in" Ruby said in a playful attitude

"He definitely looks like the type that fight head on" Blake said

"Well my thoughts on him is that he looks strong but does he not look slow" Weiss said as she thought about how armor weights down a person

"For me he looks like he will kick butt" Yang said

"Well he has a sword with that cool guard and spike pommel but i can't see the blade since it's in the sheath maybe he got it like Jaune" ruby said not thinking about the person but the weapons.

"Sis i think you should take your mind off weapons for a bit" Yang said as they made to their room.

"Yang but i like weapons but now that i think about it there was going to be a broadcast" Ruby replied as she forgot about Ozpin's latest announcement when she was distracted by the weapons from other students.

"I can't believe you forgot about that in such short time" Weiss shouted as she couldn't believe her leader.

Just as they were about to continue their scroll got a notification signalling the start of the broadcast.

"Ok let's see how this will go" Ruby announce to her team as they get out their scrolls

* * *

 **Emerald forest cliff**

"As you already know what to do Glace are you ready" Ozpin said to Glace who is standing on a launchpad who nodded.

"Ok then good luck" Ozpin said pressing his button causing Glace to be launched in the air towards the forest.

While flying in the air Glace thought about how to land but quickly decided to go with a flashy display as he unsheathe his glacial fang before diving downward crashing into the ground sending the grimm around the place flying away most hitting the trees and started decaying indicating that they are definitely dead, the ones that were not in range of the blast approached carefully as a shadow rise from within the cloud of dust as it brought its hand up and swung it clearing the dust away as he points the claymore at the newly arrived grimm.

'There's a lot more than i thought but it changes nothing' Glace thought as he does a rapier thrust while dashing forward as he disappeared midway before reappearing behind the group.

The beowolfs that was in Glace's way were cut in half from the force of the attack by the increase in speed, seeing their brethren being killed they all charge at him all at once.

'They are too simple to read their moves that it is not worth using my full power but it is a good opportunity to use those anti-group techniques' Glace continued his thought as he speed into the middle of a clustered group before sweeping his sword in a full circle sending the upper halves of grimm including a ursai's, before dashing forward to continue using the technique at the other groups giving a display of grimm upper bodies flying in the air as they fall back to the ground at this point Glace became a bladed tornado that sawing through grimm like paper while the grimm just mindlessly charge into it, Glace stopped by jumping into the air and then crashing back down sending more poor grimm flying to death, standing up he got back in his stance waiting for the grimm's next wave.

* * *

 **Beacon**

"Omg-that-sword-cuts-the-grimm-like-they-are-paper-how-did-he-also-make-the-sword-strong-enough-to-not-break-from-those-moves" Ruby said in a speedy way that most people would not understand.

"I'm more surprised about his landing strategy, it's cooler than mine" Yang stated now thinking the landing that she nailed looks dull when up against this human divebomb landing.

"He moves fast despite the armor also that first attack resemble a move used by rapiers" Blake said her opinion.

"Yeah not like we didn't see that but he attacks like a brute and there are many ways to beat a brute" Weiss also gave her opinion which is at the negative side.

"Oh don't be like that ice queen" Yang said.

"Don't call me ice queen" Weiss shouted

"Guys let's keep watching to see what happens" Ruby mediated in between two as she wants to see what happens next.

* * *

 **Emerald forest**

Glace gave thought about the techniques he used on the grimm before thinking that it is best on crowded groups as he starts to walk towards the grimm now reverting back to his usual style.

"Now that i tested those moves time to deal with you in my own way" Glace told the group of grimm as he continued walking triggering another wave of grimm to charge at him.

The first one to reach him was backhanded sending it backward into the forces of grimm knocking down some of them and follows up with a horizontal slash, pommel strike and another slash sending parts of grimm flying as he walks through the grimm cluster, seeing a ursai charging at him instead of using his weapon he punched it in the belly with a uppercut sending it flying up hitting the nevermores in the air before being impaled by Glace when he raised his sword, throwing the ursai at the other grimm he spots a king taijitus among the groups.

"Looks like it's time for me to take this seriously" Glace said as he once again point his sword at the king taijitus but then the sword started glowing as if charging something, the grimm also felt the aura build up in the sword as they try to stop him from finishing.

"You felt it didn't you but it's too late" Glace said before unleashing the energy built up as a beam of white plow right through everything in the line of fire and as the beam cleared up all that was left is ice sculptures of grimm and trees that the beam has hit before cracks started appearing and finally shattering to dust also the king taijitus survived with it's other half but even that was frozen as the frost continues up the rest of the body freezing it solid, a moment of silence came as the grimm who were charging stopped to see what will happen next.

The grimm facing Glace has become wary as they felt a dangerous presence coming off him as he walks forward backing away when they were too near the knight who is now releasing fog from his body.

* * *

 **Beacon**

"What now ice queen did you spoke too soon" Yang teased Weiss who has her mouth agape by the sudden change in fighting style.

"What no it is just the way he is fighting changed suddenly and was that a laser!" Weiss shouted back at the grinning Yang.

"Yes i think everyone saw that" Yang replied seriously that seems out of character "but does that look cool though"

"Well he did say that this is his normal style of fighting" Blake interjected

"I-thought-that-pommel-was-just-a-decoration-but-it-can-be-used-like-that-and-where-did-that-beam-come-from-on-the-sword" Ruby being excited again at the utility of certain parts of the weapon being used to the fullest but fails to slow her talking.

"Okay sis just calm down your weapon loving self is acting up again " Yang being the older sister calms Ruby down again.

"But yang that sword can shoot lasers that freezes things i want to see how that works" Ruby whines to Yang about the laser firing sword in the hands of the knight.

"You dolt that is probabaly ice dust or his semblance" Weiss trried pointing out to Ruby

"Oh is that right" Ruby realised

"Ughhh let's see what he does next" Weiss who is poiinting out things for Ruby seem to have a minor headache from talking to her.

* * *

 **Emerald forest**

"So you've feel that do you well not like it will do anything" Glace halted and quickly raised his forward making glyphs appear where all the rest of the grimm are before pulling his hand back as if pulling something causing all the grimm affected to be pulled in only to stop from ice spikes formed from the ground where a glyph is at glace's feet, seeing there still some stranglers he swing his arm outward launching the spike out along with the impaled grimm as they crash into the remaining grimm with a audioble crunch as he proceeds to create a glyph where he is standing to boost his speed helping him scout the deeper regions of the emerald forest for the objective while using the same glyph he used on the deathstalker on grimm he passed by decreasing more of the grimm population and leaving more bodies with ice shards sticking out of them.

* * *

 **Beacon**

"What he has the same semblance as me?!" Weiss was confused and shocked by someone she doesn't know using the signature semblance that is hereditary

"Whoa ice queen lost it" yang spoke out about weiss' state of mind

'It can't be only a Schnee can use glyphs' Weiss still not being able to accept it was snapped out of thought when Ruby shook her.

"Snap out of it Weiss it is probably a coincidence that he have something that resemble your semblance" Ruby told Weiss face to face catching her full attention.

Being face to face with a serious Ruby had Weiss taken aback but thing that she was right she calms down"maybe you're right Ruby he probably doesn't have that my glyphs can do"

"Yay that's the spirit now let's continue watching" Ruby going back to her cheerful behaviour urges everyone to keep watching.

* * *

 **Emerald forest**

When team RWBY gone back to watching they saw that Glace has cleared out grimm at many places at the forest already and advancing through most of the forest but he suddenly stopped as he turns to look at the direction of mountain glenn 'what's with this presence over there'

Glace being a person that has been stuck in areas filled with grimm for many years hone the senses to tell where they are and can tell what they are also how strong were they but not accurately, also the reason why Glace has been able to use his semblance without his aura being depleted is because that it is recovering abnormally fast and the high regeneration rate of aura was from continuous draining of aura with little to no rest which also lead to glace having a extremely large aura reserve that he kept sealed for reasons being that he wants to be stronger through his own strength to efficiently use his semblance without the large aura unless it is necessary.

'Best i move on than worry about something i'll do later on my list' glace bolted to the one place he forgot to check creating ice swords that he throws at grimm removing the need to retrieve the glacial fang from their corpses everytime, finally seeing the ruin he makes his way to it as he sees a silver scroll on the pedestal just stopping to inspect it as he picked it to which the scroll activated revealing the schnee symbol that is cracked and shattered at the corner like the moon before switching back to a voice speaker interface that lets out groans as if powering up.

"Ugh the transfer was nauseous but something i should be able to avoid feeling in the future and hello Glace" Deltron said now fully powered and ready to go.

"Welcome back i guess" Glace being the one to respond to Deltron's situation welcomes him back.

"Well it's good to be back now where were we?" Deltron calibrating the setting on his new vessel comes across the test broadcast "oh now i know what's going on"

Glace remains silent as he now makes his way back to start where he got launched from, looking around he sees more grimm closing in on him as he secured the scroll with a strap "so what shall i do?".

Seeing the grimm with camera on the scroll deltron made his decision "Glace i'll allow you to use 'that' here".

Hearing Deltron's acknowledgement he brings up his sword and plunged it down into the ground as the crystal on the guard starts to glow spreading through the engravement throughout the entirety of the sword before fading away as Glace pulls the sword out of the ground with frost now covering his body and the the part where the eyes are in the helmet is glowing ominously.

* * *

 **AN:** what do you know it's about time he bulldoze his way to his goal find out next chapter


End file.
